Vile/Barubaru's version
This version appears to be based on the second boss battle against Vile from ''Mega Man X3, using the sprites from said game, and has two forms with each having a different moveset, although he is quite unpolished and not very source-accurate, as many of his attacks are not exactly replicated and some are missing, and he has no sound effects and a custom but very underwhelming A.I.'' ) |Image = |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Barubaru |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Vava Mk-2 is based on the second Vile MK-2 boss battle from Mega Man X3, and like the source game, he has two forms, and he starts out a match with his Ride Armor but loses it when his Life becomes 300 or lower, changing his moveset, though he regains 200 Life when he loses his Ride Armor, which effectively means the Ride Armor has 700 Life and Vile has 500 Life, for a total of 1200 Life. Vava Mk-2 uses the , , and buttons with Ride Armor and the , and buttons without Ride Armor, and he has no attacks that require directional inputs, only attacks activated with single button presses, which means he has a total of seven attacks. He has traits of a boss character, but he is notably unpolished and not entirely source-accurate, as many of his attacks don't behave the way they should and some attacks are missing. His velocities are unchanged from Kung Fu Man's and he has no Super Armor, unlike most boss characters based on platformer games, but he is unable to block in both forms. With Ride Armor, is used for a punch, and are used for projectiles, with being a strong projectile and being a weak projectile, and is used for a dach attack which has vava Mk-2 move forward until he either hits a wall or pushes the opponent into one, unless the opponent blocks the attack; out of these attacks, only can be used while airborne and none of the can be used while crouching. Without Ride Armor, all of vava Mk-2's attacks are projectiles, and both and have vava Mk-2 jump forward, with the former having vava Mk-2 return to his original position after attacking and the latter having vava Mk-2 move forward and land after attacking; has vava Mk-2 fire multiple projectiles that track the opponent and can hit OTG, has vava Mk-2 fire projectiles on the ground in two directions that become pillars of fire that move forward when they hit the ground and has vava Mk-2 fire three tracking projectiles that move along the ground when the opponent is standing but move toward the air when the opponent jumps. Without Ride Armor, vava Mk-2 has no crouching or airborne attacks whatsoever. Vava Mk-2's movement speed is fairly slow with Ride Armor, but becomes significantly faster without Ride Armor. With a moveset that mostly consists of projectiles, vava Mk-2 has virtually no comboability apart from being chainable into with Ride Armor. With Ride Armor, is vava Mk-2's most powerful attack because it can take out almost one-third of the opponent's Life, and without Ride Armor, is again his most powerful attack because the flame pillars deal a lot of damage; his other attacks are mostly useless because they deal significantly less damage. Without Ride Armor, vava Mk-2 is unusually small and has a very small hitbox, which can make him very hard to hit. Vava Mk-2 has a custom A.I. which is very similar to the default A.I. and thus not very challenging, in spite of being likely intended to be a boss character; vava Mk-2 mostly moves and jumps around and doesn't attack often, and he simply executes random attacks without a set pattern. While some of his attacks may be hard to avoid, most of them don't deal much damage and both forms are not very hard to beat, though his second form may prove to be a nuisance due to the small hitbox. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos VS vava Mk-2 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Barubaru Category:Characters made in 2005 }}